


Of Chips and Cheer

by sssrha



Series: I’m just archiving this, don’t read it [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, no beta just happiness, one post-canon scene at the end, really this is just a fic of chouji and naruto being friends, slightest hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssrha/pseuds/sssrha
Summary: Naruto knows there's something wrong with him, and he decides that his hair is that thing. Luckily, Choji's come to the rescue![Italian Translation]
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: I’m just archiving this, don’t read it [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033011





	Of Chips and Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i want to hate this fic because its old and i think its badly written but honestly its just overwhelming fluff and happiness so i

Naruto stared at his hands. Was there something wrong with them? He counted each finger like he'd been taught. Nope, he had all ten of them, like he was supposed to.

Maybe it was his face? He walked over to the nearby pond. Nope, he had two eyes, two eyebrows, a nose, a mouth, and two ears. The only thing he could see off about his face were his whisker marks, but it surely couldn't be that. They were too adorable!

So...his hair? Yep, that had to be it. There was nothing else there. And he could never seem to get it to calm down...Naruto made up his mind.

He grabbed a kunai from the nearby training ground and came back to the pond. He put it up to his hair, about to do the deed, when…

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Naruto looked up from the pond.

"Choji?"

"Yep," Choji said, popping another potato chip into his mouth. "So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm cutting my hair."

Choji paused. "...with a kunai?"

"Yep."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to cut your hair with scissors?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's the same principle with kunai. They're both sharp and used to cut things. Your hair is not one of those things."

Somewhere across the vast fabric of time and space, a twenty-seven-year-old Sakura sneezed.

Anyway, back to the present!

"Why do you want to cut your hair, anyway?" Choji asked.

"Because there's something wrong with it."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, I can't comb it-"

"Oh, that's not a problem. I can take you to my mom. She's a miracle-worker with hair."

"...I just want to cut it off."

"Well, at least get a specialist to do it. If you do it, you might make it even more uneven."

"...I don't think I can afford one."

"Oh. I still fail to see why you need to cut your hair."

"Well...there's something wrong with it."

"No there isn't...I mean, other that the whole 'I can't comb it' thing. But it looks cool the way it is."

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong with it!"

"And I'm telling you there isn't. Why are you so insistent about this?"

"Well, if my hair's not the thing that's wrong with me, then what is?"

Choji stopped munching on his potato chip. "What do you mean?"

"All the adults hate me. There's got to be a reason! If it's not because my hair looks bad, then what is it?!"

"Naruto...there's nothing wrong with you. Sure, you're a little loud-mouthed and not the smartest tool in the shed-"

"HEY!"

"-but there are people with a lot more flaws than that. Compared to some other people, you're tame."

"Then why do they hate me?"

Choji shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably a stupid reason, though. They're stupid to hate you."

"...really?"

"Yeah. Any sane person couldn't hate you, Naruto. You're way to cheery and sunshiney for that."

"...thanks."

"Welcome," Choji said. When he noticed that Naruto was still looking at the kunai, he sighed. He grabbed the kunai out of his hand ("HEY!") and took out one of his emergency packs of chips. He put that into Naruto's hand. "There, much better."

Naruto blinked, then grinned. He opened the pack of chips and put one in his mouth. His eyes widened. "Wow, this is the second best thing I've ever tasted! Thanks Choji!"

"Welcome...what's the first best thing?"

"Ichiraku Ramen, of course!"

"Thought so. Hey, you want to watch clouds with me and Shikamaru?"

"...nah. I don't want to intrude or anything. Thanks for the potato chips!"

Before Choji could get in another word, Naruto ran off in a random direction. Choji blinked, then smiled.

* * *

_Years later..._

Naruto gave a odd look to the bag of chips Choji had handed him after a long day of paperwork. Being Hokage was a tough job, and he was glad he had friends like Choji and the rest of his fellow "rookies". "Deja vu," he muttered.

Choji just grinned.


End file.
